vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo
Summary The hero of the Banjo-Kazooie games, Banjo is a gullible, lazy being who, unless forced to go on an adventure, is usually just laying around Spiral Mountain, sleeping, eating, or playing video games. Banjo is also accompanied by Kazooie, a snarky, mean-spirited sidekick. Most of the time, she resides in Banjo's backpack, although Banjo-Tooie (second installment) finally allows her to trek outside of it. Together they go on numerous adventures to stop the evil witch Gruntilda from succeeding with her next evil plan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C, higher with Grenade Eggs and Dragon Kazooie | At least 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Banjo and Kazooie Origin: Banjo-Kazooie Gender: Male (Banjo); Female (Kazooie) Age: Unknown biologically, had been 'created' 10 years ago. Classification: Honey Bear (Banjo); Red-Crested Breegull (Kazooie); Adventurers (both) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation (To a low extent), Flight (Kazooie), Claws (Banjo), Telekinesis and Matter Manipulation via the Magic Wrench, Invulnerability (Powered by golden feathers), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (With Kazooie's Battery, Ice, Fire and Grenade eggs respectively), Summoning (With Clockwork Eggs. Can summon vehicles with the Magic Wrench), Body Control and Natural Weaponry (Kazooie can form her beak into a drill head, among other things), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery (Can drive/pilot numerous different vehicles), Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Jumped inside a burning boiler and they were both completely unaffected. Banjo is unaffected by far hotter temperatures when inside the Shack Pack), Breath Attack (Via Dragon Kazooie), Stealth Mastery (They were able to steal the Sacred Relic from the Unga Bungas without them noticing), Toon Force, limited Homing Attack (Via the HOMING cheat), Healing (Through sleeping in his backpack and the HONEYBACK cheat), Regeneration (Mid, regenerated from being crushed in just a few seconds), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Gruntilda's soul), Possible Telepathy (Can 'speak' to characters whey they are nowhere near them), Acausality (Type 1, can interact with alternate versions of themselves from other timelines with no ill effects), Magic and Portal Creation via Jiggies (Jiggies are objects with powerful magic strong enough to open the way to other worlds) |-|Vehicles= Underwater Breathing (Type 3; via the Scuba Seat + more), Camouflage (Via the Chameleon), Water Manipulation (Via the Liquid Squirter), Healing (Via the Replenisher, which replenishes all ammo and fuel, and robo-Mumbo Jumbo which automatically repairs damaged vehicle parts), Self-Destruction, limited Information Analysis and Enhanced Senses (Via the Spec-o-Spy, which shows the location of all Jinjos on the map and the Aerial which intercepts Grunty’s transmissions), Forcefield Creation (Via Energy Shield), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Sphere), Flight, Ice Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Via Freezeezy, which shoot ice cubes + freezes the opponent), Fire Manipulation (Via Weldar's Breath, a flamethrower), limited Technological Manipulation (Via Rust Bin, which shoots rust balls which rust all machinery), Homing Attack (Via Torpedile), Heat Manipulation (Via lasers), Statistics Reduction (Via Citrus Slick, which slows other vehicles down), Explosion Manipulation and Summoning (Via Clockwork Kaz), Air Manipulation (With Vacuum and Suck n Blow), Large Size (Type 0, via large cars), Magnetism Manipulation (Via E.M.P. which disables all machinery on the map) |-|Optional Equipment= Statistics Amplification and Surface Scaling Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Harmed Gruntilda. Banjo and Kazooie have directly fought the HAG-1 which created earthquakes powerful enough to shake Banjo's house from hundreds of meters away violently enough to cause Mumbo Jumbo to fall from his chair, and likely cause rubble to fall in Gruntilda's lair, which should make it at least a Magnitude 5 earthquake. Comparable to Gruntilda, who completely blew up the Hag-1 by accident and who could tank this without seeming to be harmed), higher with Grenade Eggs (They deal 3x as much damage to enemies, including Gruntilda, than regular eggs), likely Town level (Can harm other characters with similar durability to themselves) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level via vehicle (Was able to destroy Grunty's Vehicle which had enough power to destroy Spiral Mountain, could directly harm Gruntilda. Their vehicles should be comparable to the Hag-1) Speed: Supersonic via Banjo (Can dodge cannonballs from the Ghost Pirate). Supersonic+ travel speed (For Kazooie who can dodge attacks from the Stompanadon). Hypersonic combat speed and travel speed with Turbo Trainers and vehicles Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class M via the Magic Wrench (It can lift a plane with relative ease, lifted a massive trash can filled with old video games and flipped it over) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+, possibly Town Class (They can harm enemies with comparable durability to themselves with regular hits) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Can take hits from Gruntilda who completely destroyed the Hag-1 in a single attack, along with the destruction of their own vehicles. They can also barely survive attacks from the Stompadon, which yields this much energy) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Their vehicles can tank attacks from Grunty's vehicles in Nuts and Bolts) Stamina: High (Although Banjo is lazy, both he and Kazooie have been involved with long adventures without much rest) Range: Standard melee range; numerous dozens of meters with other attacks Standard Equipment: His backpack, Magic Wrench, Feathers and Eggs Intelligence: Fairly intelligent. They are both skilled combatants who are able to use a variety of special team moves and strategies. On top of this, they have extensive mechanical knowledge, knowing how to operate and build advanced vehicles like Cars, Planes, Boats, etc. Weaknesses: Kazooie is very hot headed and Banjo can be lazy at times, weaker when separated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Egg:' Kazooie shoots out standard Eggs. *'Fire Egg:' Kazooie shoots fireball eggs out of her mouth. *'Grenade Egg:' Kazooie shoots them out and can cause damage on a city block level. *'Ice Eggs:' Kazooie shoots a ball of ice and anyone it hits gets frozen (she can fire two at a time). *'Clockwork Kazooie Egg:' Kazooie shoots an egg that sends out mini kazooie robot that blows up. *'Golden Eggs:' Same as standard eggs, but shoots very rapidly. *'Proximity Eggs:' Kazooie shoots out mine bomb eggs. *'Battery Egg:' Kazooie shoots an egg that shock anyone it hits. *'Breegull Blaster:' Banjo uses Kazooie as a hand-held gun. *'Dragon Kazooie:' A permanent transformation for Kazooie that allows her to breathe fire and shoot an infinite amount of fire eggs. *'Magic Wrench:' This Wrench allows Banjo and Kazooie to build vehicles out of thin air and levitate objects (including large vehicles the size of large buildings.) Key: Base | With Vehicles Note: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Po (Kung Fu Panda) Po's Profile (Speed was equal and battle took place on Spiral Mountain) Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) Spongebob's Profile (Speed was equal and this was Banjo & Kazooie without their vehicles) Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Loki's Profile (Speed was equal, 8-A keys were used) Ren (Ren and Stimpy) Ren's Profile (Speed was equal, and Ren was bloodlusted) Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) Stimpy's Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Yomi (Sakura Dungeon) Yomi's Profile (Battle took place around Spiral Mountain and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Birds Category:Duos Category:Adventurers Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Claw Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Mascots Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Mammals Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Water Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Technology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Drivers Category:Smoke Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Wing Users Category:Microsoft Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users